One Freaky Day
by Marie Nomad
Summary: G and V in a pure accident thanks to Pilaf swap bodies! But who is G and V? Read and see! COMPLETED! Yes, after so long... the adventure is over! Did Goku and Videl get back to normal? Was Vegita successful? And how did Goku managed to get a date?
1. Oh no! Not again!

Okay... as you know, this fic takes place after Buu. All characters belong to Akira Toriyama and Funimation.   
  
One Freaky Day  
By Maria Cline  
  
It had been six months since the Buu crisis ended. Oddly enough, almost everything went back to the way it was before. When Goku wished for everyone to forget Buu was a threat, it also made everyone (except for a selected few) forget that Gohan was the Great Saiyanman and the Golden Warrior.   
  
Videl was still trying to figure out about the truths behind the lies she lived with all her life. She was also trying to figure out the odd people that are the true saviors of the world. Gohan, the Great Saiyanman, was the true destroyer of Cell. Goku, Gohan's father, was dead for seven years before coming back to life. Goten, Gohan's little brother, was far more powerful than her and could fuse with Trunks to become a much more powerful warrior. Chi Chi was the normal one of the group and she was a former warlord princess.   
  
Videl sighed as she came home from her morning patrol. It was summer vacation and she and Gohan didn't have to worry much about school for a couple of months. Ever since that day, she couldn't help but feel so weak. Once, she thought she was the second most powerful warrior on Earth, but now she realized she didn't even make top ten. The fact that Gohan was the true hero of the Cell Games was almost humbling to her but her father still have all the credit.  
  
"Hey, Videl." Goku said as he flew up.  
  
"Goku!" Videl stepped back. She couldn't help but feel nervous around the super strong formerly dead alien. Goku looked almost identical to Gohan except for a slightly more muscular body and different hair. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was just checking up on Mr. Buu. You know, making sure that he stays out of trouble." Goku explained as he grinned, "So, where is he?"  
  
"He's off with Dad. Ever since everyone forgot about him being a supervillian, he fit in pretty well." Videl explained as they got in the house.  
  
"That's cool." Goku said as he smiled at her. "So... how are you and Gohan doing?"  
  
"Pretty good." Videl replied when the doorbell rang. Videl went up to the door and asked, "Who is it?"  
  
A high pitched voice said, "Telegram."  
  
Goku frowned slightly at the voice. **Where did I hear that voice before?** He thought.  
  
The female fighter focused and felt two other beings with the telegram person. "Okay." Videl said as she powered up and opened the door. A small blue man jumped up and held out a white crystal sword in his hands. The sword was white with small rainbows radiating out of the blade. It was as tall as the blue man and was like a broadsword.   
  
"Ha ha! You're mine!" Pilaf screamed as the crystal sword glowed. "With this magical sword, I'll sap out your soul and make you my puppet! *BWAHAHAHAHA!!!* And with you, I will be a step closer to being ruler of the world!" The sword shot out a white blast and held Videl in her place.   
  
Videl felt her body froze. Her soul became jarred out of her body. She could feel her body numbing. "No..." She muttered as she tried to pull herself away.  
  
"NO!" Goku screamed as he ran right into the path and held Videl in his arms. The blast struck him as well and the bright white light surrounded them both. Blasts of energy started going back and forth between the duo. No one noticed due to the irradiance of the powerful sword.  
  
"Huh?" Pilaf looked down at his crystal sword. It started flashing and burned into his hands. "OUCH!!!" He screamed as he dropped the sword. It shattered in seven pieces on the ground and Goku and Videl collapsed.  
  
"Oh no! It didn't work!" Pilaf screamed as he, Mai, and Shou gulped.   
  
"We must leave, Lord Pilaf!" Mai exclaimed, "The police might come and arrest us."  
  
"Damn it!" Pilaf exclaimed as he glared at the two. "I will have my revenge when I become ruler of the world!"   
  
The three ran out of the house and into their capsule car, leaving Goku and Videl behind.  
  
*****  
  
Goku moaned as he opened his eyes. His body felt numb and strange. "Videl?" Goku whispered as he rose his head. **Why do I feel so weak?** He wondered confused. The last time he felt so disoriented was back when Ginyu stole his body. **Oh no.** Goku thought as he looked around to see a tall dark haired man lying on his side wearing an orange gi. "What am I doing over there?" Goku muttered to himself as he sat up and looked down at his hands. They were feminent and much smaller than before. Goku looked back at the man lying at the distance and then at his hands. There was only one logical conclusion. "Oh shit... not again!" He wailed at the top of his lungs.  
  
*****  
  
Gohan was flying around doing his usual patrols as the Great Saiyanman. After his father made his wish and made almost everyone forget that Gohan was the Great Saiyanman, Gohan went back to his tights. He loved saving people with his great power and helping others. The chance to show off his poses and flying around was a perk he reaped greatly.  
  
Suddenly, a strange feeling came over him. It was a deep instinct that often tells him that something wrong. "Oh no." The warrior reached out with his mind and sensed Videl and Goku. But, there was something off about their power signatures. It wasn't quite what it should be.   
  
With speeds that would rival lightning's, Gohan rushed to Videl's mansion and knocked on the door. "Videl? Dad?" Gohan asked as he knocked on the door.  
  
"G-Gohan?" Goku's voice asked through the other side. "Is that you, son?"  
  
"Yeah. I had this crazy feeling that something was wrong." Gohan admitted, "Is Videl okay?" Gohan asked as he tried to open the door only to find out it's locked. It would be so easy to just break the door down but he didn't want to do any damage, yet.  
  
"We're both... fine." Videl hesitated for a long moment. "Is there anyone else with you?"  
  
"No." Gohan replied. He was getting worried. He had never heard of either Videl or Goku sounding so nervous and secretive. Neither are the type that would hide anything unless it was something deadly serious. "Are you really okay?"  
  
"No." Goku said, "Look, something happened to us and well... we don't know how you or the others will react."  
  
"Dad, I'm a grown man, I think I can handle anything now." Gohan insisted, "Can you let me in, please?"  
  
After another long moment, Goku sighed and unlocked the door. "Okay." Goku said, "But, I did warn you."  
  
Gohan focused his power and slowly opened the door. Carefully, he walked in to see Videl and his father standing next to each other. A normal person who have only five senses would believe that everything was normal. However, Gohan can tell with his sixth sense that there was something wrong.  
  
Videl slowly came up, almost in small steps. She stumbled slightly like a two-year-old child learning to walk again. Gohan's eyes widened as his eyes told him that it's Videl but his other senses told him otherwise. "Gohan, it's me Goku." Goku's voice said from Videl's mouth.  
  
Gohan's jaw dropped as he looked at the man who looked like Goku. "Videl?" He guessed.  
  
"Yeah." Videl's voice came out of Goku's mouth.   
  
"Oh no." Gohan moaned. The last time anything like this happened was way back when he was a little boy and a nasty man swiped his father's body and put his father in a hideous purple body. This was different since Goku and Videl were both good people and reasonably normal looking. Still, the shock of having a girl as a father, especially a teenage girl who he liked very much. "I... I need to sit down." Gohan said as he went to a recliner and put his head in his hands. "How can I explain this to Mom? And Hercule?! Damn... oh damn..."  
  
"I don't know." Goku confessed as she put her hands on her chest curiously. "I just hope she won't get too mad."  
  
**Note** From now on, Goku will be refered to as 'she' and Videl as 'he'.  
  
*****  
  
"WHAT?! VIDEL AND GOKU HAD SWAPPED BODIES?!" Chi Chi screamed as she, Goten, Gohan, Hercule, Mr. Buu, Piccolo, Vegita and his family, Krillian and his family, and Master Roshi where standing in Hercule's living room. After a series of phone calls, the group got together for this unexpected emergency. Chi Chi slumped down on the couch and sobbed. Hesitantly, Goku reached up and held her wife.   
  
"It's okay." Goku said as she put her arms around his wife, "Don't worry, I'll get back to being myself again as soon as I can."  
  
Chi Chi moaned as she put her head on Goku's shoulder. "It's not fair! You just came back to life and you already ended up in another body!" Chi Chi wailed at the top of her lungs.  
  
Videl clamped his hands over his ears. Chi Chi's loud screams was much louder than before. While before, her screams were peircing now, it was like a group of rockets launching at once. "Ow! Ms. Chi Chi can you please lower your pitch?" Videl asked as he glared at her. "It hurts."  
  
"Huh?" Chi Chi looked over to the person who looked just like her husband. "I'm sorry." Chi Chi whispered as she lowered her voice.  
  
"That's okay." Videl said as he released his ears. "It's just that everything seem so much louder than before."  
  
"It's those saiyan senses." Master Roshi said as everyone looked at him. Many people have considered him to just be an old perverted man but he is far more than that. He is also a sagely man who had lived 300 years as a powerful warrior before Goku and his friends came around. The old master nodded once and said, "Goku's old body has senses that are far sharper than a normal human's. Of course, Videl would feel somewhat overwhelmed and is very sensitive and Goku would feel less."  
  
"That's right." Goku agreed, "I do feel... like everything's dimmer to me. Even my sixth sense is duller, but we should get used to it soon."  
  
"Hold it!" Hercule boomed as everyone glanced at him. "Shouldn't we worry about something more important... say... getting them back to normal! I can't have my princess be a man forever! What about those... ah... Dragon Balls?"  
  
"I used them to get everyone to forget about Buu." Goku replied, "I... don't know when will the Dragon Balls be active again."  
  
"One year." Piccolo answered as he came in the door. "Dende told me what happened, Goku." Piccolo said as he faced Videl.  
  
"Piccolo, I'm over here." Goku said as she rose her hand.  
  
"Oh." Piccolo muttered as he faced Goku. "The Dragon Balls will need one year to recharge."  
  
"ONE YEAR?!" Everyone exclaimed in shock. Gohan held his head as he tried to picture he and Videl as Goku. *flash* Image of he and Videl both posing in the Saiyanman costumes. *flash* Gohan and Videl standing in graduation robes. *flash* Gohan and Videl dancing together in matching tuxes with everyone else gawking. "I CAN'T HANDLE IT!!!" Gohan wailed.  
  
"Is it me or did I have a sense of deja'vu?" Krillian wondered.  
  
"One year?" Videl repeated, as his face became filled with shock, "I can't be in this body for one year?!" Videl grabbed his hair as he paced back and forth. "I have the prom! Graduation! How can I go like this?!"  
  
Hercule got up and tried to calm down his daughter. "Now, Videl... everything... will..."  
  
The distraughted former woman let out a scream and flung back his arm sending Hercule flying through several walls.   
  
"Ouch." Gohan muttered as they saw Hercule lie outside feet up.  
  
"DAD!!!" Videl screamed in shock.  
  
One senzu bean later...  
  
"I'm so sorry." Videl said as Hercule was holding his head.   
  
"That's okay..." Hercule sweatdropped and kept his distance.  
  
"No." Goku said as she got up. "This is bad. Right now, we have three problems; 1. Getting our bodies back. 2. Keeping this a secret since Videl and Hercule are so popular. And 3... Helping Videl adapt to her- *his* body. No offence, Videl, but our bodies are very different and yours is much weaker than mine. Your new body is somewhat weak since you are still adapting. But, the longer you stay in there, the more you adapt and the stronger you are."  
  
"Wait, you meant to tell me that Videl is still weak in your body?" Hercule asked almost dumbfounded.  
  
"Yeah. You were fully unprepared and you were lucky to be alive." Goku said, "We have to get organized. Piccolo, you, Master Roshi, Krillian, and anyone else have to work on getting Videl and me back to normal." Goku got out a plastic bag and got out the crystal shards of the sword. "Here's whats left of the sword that did this."   
  
Piccolo reached in and got out a crystal shard of the sword. Despite its broken state, it was still radiating great mystic power. "We can do that." Piccolo said, "If this sword is responsible, then we can figure out a way to repair it and recreate the accident." Then, the Namekian looked over at Mr. Buu and asked, "Hey, can you find a sword like this?"  
  
"Hmmm..." Mr. Buu pondered as he picked up a shard and nodded. "No problem!" The demon reached into his cape and pulled out something that looked like a dowsing rod. "I'll find it!" He got up and walked out the door.  
  
"Do you think that Mr. Buu can find another crystal sword?" Krillian wondered.   
  
Then, from out of the Hercule sized hole, Mr. Buu cried out, "Ohhh! A frog!"  
  
"Maybe not." Goku sighed as he and everyone else sweatdropped.  
  
"My dad and me can maybe invent something to switch you two back to normal." Bulma added.   
  
"Yeah! That would be great!" Goku exclaimed, "If anyone can do it, you and Dr. Briefs can!"  
  
"Gohan, you, Vegita, Goten, and Trunks, you guys can help train Videl so he can get used to his new body. Hercule, you can help out keeping this thing quiet. You are great with the public and you can explain about what happened to Videl." Piccolo instructed.  
  
Hercule nodded silently. He knew that if word of this got out, his enemies would take advantage of Goku and Videl. It could also expose the Z warriors.   
  
"Ummm..." Goten rose his hand meekly. "I got a question. Can we help out finding a way to switch you two back? This is kinda weird for me."  
  
"Sure! You can help out in any way you want!" Goku replied smiling her classic Goku grin but with Videl's face. Gohan shivered. That grin on Videl's old face was unsettling to him. "Now... one more thing..."  
  
"What is it?" Gohan asked as Goku began to look uncomfortable.   
  
"Where's the bathroom?" Goku asked Videl as everyone face faulted.  
  
"I'll show you." Videl said as he walked to the hallway door and opened it only to see it broke by the hinges. "Oops." She muttered.  
  
"Let me." Hercule advised as he led Goku to the bathroom.  
  
In unison, everyone sighed and Piccolo muttered, "This will be interesting."  
  
Then, Goku called out from the bathroom. "Hey! Do I have to sit on it?"  
  
"Very interesting." Piccolo added.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. Sparring matches!

One Freaky Day  
Part Two  
By Maria Cline  
  
The vast libary spanned out before them as Piccolo, Mr. Popo, Dende, Master Roshi, Krillian, and Eighteen stared at the room. There were book shelves as far as the eye can see filled with all sorts of books collected over the ages by the past Kamis.  
  
"This is the Libary of the Lookout." Mr. Popo explained, "All of the past Kamis had gathered over the vast generations." He gestured to the the signs over the book shelves. They read: Dende, Kami, Mariclin, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Akiratoriama, and several others that couldn't be read.  
  
"Whoa..." Krillian muttered amazed at the vast storage of knowledge. "All these books... one of these have to have the key to getting Goku and Videl back to normal."  
  
"Might as well get started." Piccolo as he got out the crystal sword's hilt from his bag and asked, "Have you seen this before?"  
  
Mr. Popo examined the hilt carefully and replied, "I am sorry. I have never seen such a crystal before."  
  
"Mr. Popo, we need to find out all we can about this crystal sword. Do you know which books could have them?" Piccolo asked as he put away the hilt.  
  
"Of course. I sorted these books myself." Mr. Popo replied, "I even had a catalog to make things easier to use."  
  
"Good. Can you get all the books on mystic swords?" Dende asked.  
  
"I already did." Mr. Popo said as he went to the side and pulled out a huge pile of books. "These are all the books on mystic swords."  
  
"Aw man." Krillian moaned as he got out a book that has the title, 'Mystic Swords for Dummies'.   
  
"We will just have to get started." Eighteen said as she got out a book and start looking through.  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile, in the vast mountains, Gohan stood there with Videl who was looking like his own father. He was dressed in his purple training gi. "Okay, why don't we do some sparring first? Give you a chance to work out, Da-" Gohan slapped himself over the head and corrected, "I... mean Videl."  
  
"Fine." Videl said as he get ready.   
  
Gohan couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable. The girl that he really liked is now trapped in his father's body. He knew that he had to be strong for her or him until Piccolo and the others could find a way to get Goku and Videl back to normal. "Just do a series kicks and punches at me first. Go as hard as you can."  
  
"Are you sure?" Videl asked. "I don't want to nearly kill you like I did with Dad."  
  
"Hey, don't worry." Gohan said as he waved his hands. "I sparred with my Dad all the time, especially when I was a kid. I'm tough and besides, you are still adjusting to your body. You will be relatively weaker in that body than Dad would be."  
  
"All right." Videl said as he calmly focused her energy. He knew that Gohan was a very powerful man. Ever since the Tournament, he realized that he and Hercule are weak compared to the true winner of the Cell Games. This would be the first chance he had to fight Gohan as an equal and not as a weak human girl. The warrior lunged at Gohan and let out a series of powerful punches and kicks that echoed throughout the landscape.  
  
Gohan immediately let up his guard and started blocking off the punches and kicks. Videl's form have not changed with the body but they had grown a great deal more powerful. His arms ached as he felt every blow. Videl obviously have good technique and knows how to make each blow count. Gohan backed away and said, "Well, you obviously are good at offense but how are you at defense?" The young warrior recoiled and lashed out at Videl.  
  
Videl held up his arms and start taking the blows. He had never felt Gohan's blows as strong as before. He moved back in mid-air as he felt his body recoil just by Gohan's punches. **Maybe, I should knock him out.** Videl thought with great excitement. His heart was pounding and his blood was flowing with excitement. He had never felt so excited about fighting before. Even in the Tournament, he didn't feel so excited as fighting someone like Gohan. "HIYA!!!" Videl screamed as he flew at Gohan at super speed.  
  
Instantly, Gohan zipped to the side and Videl gulped as he tried to slow down and end up crashing headfirst into the mountain. The mountain shook under the great pressure and Gohan looked over to see Videl's feet sticking out of the rock. "Ouch." Videl muttered as his feet moved.  
  
Gohan snickered and finally started laughing in mid-air. "BWAHAHAHAHA!!! V-Videl, are you *snicker* okay?"  
  
"No! Get me out!" Videl's muffled voice screamed irritated.  
  
Gohan finally managed to stiffle his urge to laugh. Videl has a temper that rival's his mother's and is in the body of the most powerful warrior in the universe. "Oh-okay." Gohan said as he pulled Videl out of the deep hole.  
  
Videl angerly brushed the rocks out his hair. He couldn't believe how stupid he looked in front of Gohan especially in a powerful body like Goku's. "Stop laughing." Videl growled at the warrior.  
  
Gohan gulped as the urge to laugh suddenly left him. He never saw Videl or at least his father looked so mad at him. "Sorry. It was just so funny. Besides, running into a mountian wouldn't hurt you."  
  
Videl sighed as he brushed off his clothes. "Ha ha." He muttered sarcastically.   
  
"I am sorry." Gohan genuinely said, "Really."  
  
Videl rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "Okay. Okay, I guess it's funny watching watching your girlfriend trapped in your father's body fly right into a mountain!"   
  
"It is a little." Gohan replied when he looked back at Videl and repeated, "Girlfriend?"  
  
Videl blushed brightly as he looked down. "I... ah... mean friend. Slip of tounge."  
  
"That's okay." Gohan said, "I mean, if Mom overhears you, she would be thinking 'grandchildren' again."  
  
"I know." Videl sighed as he sat down on a rock. "Chi Chi is nice but she gets carried away."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
*****  
  
At that moment, Chi Chi sneezed. "*achoo!*"   
  
"You okay, Chi Chi?" Goku inquired as she came up.  
  
"Yeah. I'm okay. Just a sneeze." Chi Chi replied as she, Goku, Goten, Trunks, Mr. Buu, and Hercule were entering a huge gym with several weight machines, punching bags, and several other state of the art physical equipment.  
  
"Here, it is. My private gym. The latest in physical fitness that money can buy." Hercule boasted as he gestured at the vast array of weights and machines. He glanced at his guests for their reactions. Chi Chi looked amazed about how much money was spent on the place. Goku looked confused and Goten and Trunks looked bored.  
  
"Where's the gravity room?" Trunks asked.  
  
"The gravity room?"  
  
"And the training bots?" Trunks added, "Mom made excellent bots."  
  
"Hey!" Goten said as he picked up a 500lb dumbbell with one hand. "What's this?"  
  
"A dumbbell, dumbbell." Trunks replied as Goten threw the weight and the boy caught it with ease. "I played with this when I was a baby."  
  
"Cool." Goten admired as he picked up a medicine ball and threw it up high into the air and straight into the ceiling window. The window shattered in a million peices and the ball fell back down. Hercule gulped as he ran to the side when Chi Chi jumped up and caught the ball with ease.   
  
"Goten!" Chi Chi scorned as she tossed the ball to the side, "How many times have I told you, no throwing the ball indoors!" She looked over at the stunned Hercule and said, "I'm so sorry about that window. I'll pay for it."  
  
"No! No need." Hercule replied as he shook his head. "That sort of thing... happen all the time. Don't worry about it."  
  
"I'm sorry about the ceiling." Goten appologized as he bowed.  
  
"Maybe... you can surf on the Internet in the Computer Room." Hercule suggested.  
  
"Yeah! You can find out all you can about how to turn Videl and me back to normal." Goku added.  
  
"Sure." Trunks said, "Besides, this place is out of it. No gravity room and all."  
  
"Yeah, I'm not into training indoors." Goten said as the two walked out of the gym.  
  
"Well, I'm ready to do some training in this body. I want to see this body's limits..." Goku said as she stretched her muscles. "Hey, Hercule, wanna spar with me?"  
  
Hercule gulped and shook his head. He knew for a very long time how powerful Videl was. She had shown great potential to beat him to a pulp. He never fought her since he wanted her to believe that she was weaker than he. "No thanks. I... don't like fighting my own family."  
  
Goku frowned at the guy. "Why not? Good martial artists train with family all the time. Heck, Gohan and me used to fight all the time getting ready for the androids."  
  
"That's right." Chi Chi agreed. "I even helped train Goten while Goku was dead."  
  
"You did?" Goku asked surprised. "Wow. Goten didn't tell me about that. I thought Gohan trained him."  
  
"You didn't ask." Chi Chi replied as she smirked.   
  
"That means that you must've gotten a lot stronger since I died." Goku realized as she grinned. She had been eager to spar with her wife for a long time but couldn't since she was far too strong for Chi Chi. Now, they are on a more equal level and Chi Chi had been training with Goten. "Say... wanna spar?"  
  
Chi Chi returned the smile and replied, "I thought you would never ask."  
  
"We better go outside." Goku advised as she looked around at the broken glass from the broken window. "Besides, I don't like fighting indoors."  
  
"Me neither." Chi Chi took Goku's hand and led her outside.   
  
Hercule just sat down on a stool and shuttered. "Better get the contractors back here again." He muttered.  
  
*****  
  
Gohan slowly felt bruises form all over his body as he and Videl kept on exchanging blows. With every blow, Videl grew in strength. **Oh man. Videl's getting stronger with every blow!** Gohan thought as he winced in pain. Suddenly, Videl stopped and dropped to the ground. "Videl?!" Gohan exclaimed as he flew down and held him in his arms. His heart pounded as fears raced through his thoughts. What if Videl had suffered a side effect of having her mind swapped with Goku's? What if Videl and Goku are dying thanks to the sword's effects? "Videl, speak to me!" Gohan urged as he shook Videl wildly.  
  
Videl moaned as he opened his eyes. "I'm so hungry. I need to eat."  
  
"Oh..." Gohan realized as he helped Videl up. Videl wasn't used to having a Saiyan appetite. He must be overwhelmed with hunger from the training. "I'm hungry too! Let's go back to your place and get something to eat."  
  
"Sounds wonderful." Videl said as he flew up.  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile, out at the mansion's back yard...  
  
Goku and Chi Chi exchanged blows fiercely. Goku felt excited as she dodged Chi Chi's punch. She loved sparring with Chi Chi but she retired after giving birth to Gohan. After that, Goku just grew stronger from her constant training until she have to watch herself every time she was around Chi Chi. Now, while she was in Videl's human body, she wouldn't have to worry so much about hurting Chi Chi with a mere touch.   
  
"Ha!" Chi Chi screamed as she lashed out with her fists.  
  
Goku ducked and sent out a roundhouse kick. Chi Chi did a flip and the kick rushed by her. "Wow. That's good."  
  
"Hey! Videl!" A young voice exclaimed as the two fighters stopped and noticed a young blond girl with short hair coming up to them. "What's up?"  
  
Goku looked around confused and realized that the girl was talking about her. "Nothing much." Goku lied as she smiled. She reached out with her mind hoping that her telepathy was still working. The blond's mind was filled with images of school and Gohan. Then, a name appeared to her. "Erasa."  
  
Erasa frowned and asked, "What's the deal with your voice? It sounds kinda goofy."  
  
"Goofy?!" Goku exclaimed as she glared at the girl. Does her voice truly sound goofy to others? True, she never heard her own voice but she didn't expect anyone to say that her voice was goofy.   
  
"Well... it sounds like a guy." Erasa explained, "What's the deal? Are you sick?"  
  
"Yeah... I am." Goku said as she fakely coughed. "*caf* I'm not feeling like myself right now." And that statement was partially true.  
  
"I hope you will feel better soon, remember that slumber party we're having in a couple of days."  
  
"Slumber party?" Goku repeated as she tried to figure out what that meant.  
  
"Bye!!! Get well soon!"  
  
"I'll try." Goku whispered as she gulped. After Erasa left the yard, Goku slumped down. "Chi Chi?" Goku asked as she looked up at her wife, "What's a slumber party?"  
  
Chi Chi blinked and half laughed at Goku's clueless expression. Even on Videl's face, it looked so cute and so 'Goku'. "It's when a group of girls get together and do stuff like paint fingernails... do their hair... talk about boys they like..." Chi Chi said as she ran her hands through Goku's hair. "*sigh* I remember when I go to those."  
  
Goku's eyes widened as she felt her wife gently stroking her hair. "Ummm... Chi Chi... what's so fun about that? Sounds pretty dull to me. And what's so great about talking about boys they like?"  
  
"It's a girl thing." Chi Chi laughed, "I mean... boys that girls hope to marry one day..."   
  
Goku fell over and asked, "What?! I can't do that?! I'm a married man! I can't talk about boys that I want to marry someday?!"  
  
"It's okay. It's okay." Chi Chi said as she gently pat Goku on the back. "Maybe... you can 'get sick'."  
  
"I know... too bad maybe Videl would really want to go." Goku said, "But... we better talk to Videl about it. Where is sh-he... Videl?"  
  
"Videl was training with Gohan. But... if I know your former appetite... Videl and Gohan will come flying in starving." Chi Chi predicted.  
  
As if Dende was listening, Gohan and Videl landed on the front porch and Videl collapsed on his knees. "Oh... I'm so hungry." Videl moaned as his stomach agreed with him by letting out a large growl.  
  
"Come on, Videl." Gohan said as he helped Videl back up. "It's not as bad as it seems."  
  
Videl glared up at Gohan but said nothing. After all, Gohan obviously had the same feelings of hunger as he did but was more used to it. "I know." He grumbled, "Let's get inside."  
  
To Be Continued... 


	3. Food! Showers! And Love Confessions!

One Freaky Day  
Part Three  
By Maria Cline  
  
Hercule's jaw was slack as he watched his daughter/son shovel food into his mouth. Videl took a huge sub and slowly swollowed it whole. Gohan wasn't fased by the sight since he was tooking entire rolls and toss them into his mouth. **Where does it all go?** Hercule thought bewildered. He had seen Buu eat that fast and hard but Buu shows his weight and the two Saiyans don't.  
  
Videl finally stopped and wiped his mouth. "Ah." Videl signed in relief as he patted his stomach. Never in his life, had he felt so content and full. It was a nice kind of full that stopped all hunger and yet didn't make him feel like exploding.   
  
"That was pretty good." Gohan complimented as he patted his own stomach.  
  
"Where does it all go?" Hercule asked in astonishment.  
  
"What are you talking..." Videl paused and stared at all of the empty dishes. "I ate all that?!" She exclaimed in pure shock. "I... I... I feel so silly." Videl turned deep red as he wondered how could he be such a pig.  
  
Gohan gently put his hand on Videl's shoulder and said, "It's okay. Dad always has such a big appeitte."  
  
Videl smiled at Gohan's touch. It always make him feel somewhat warm at Gohan's comforting touch. "Thanks."  
  
Gohan and Videl gazed at each other and then looked away. Hercule watched the two with growing interest. It was obvious to the warrior that Gohan and Videl really liked each other. That bothered him deeply. After all, Gohan was revealed to be part alien and knows gods and demons on a first name basis. However, Gohan was a good boy who have straight As and help Videl every chance he could. That and Gohan could beat him up with a finger if he wanted to. Hercule sighed as he muttered under his breath, "My little girl is growing up so fast. Maybe, my grandchildren will be powerful."  
  
Videl and Gohan glanced at Hercule and turned red. They both could hear that comment but decided not to say anything.  
  
"Hey, guys!" Goku greeted as she and Chi Chi came in the kitchen. They were both dirty and yet content. "Oh boy! I'm starving!" Goku exclaimed as she hopped into an empty chair and started piling food on her plate.  
  
"Now, Goku, remember... you're in a body of a human... you can't eat so much." Chi Chi reminded as she sat down as well.  
  
"I know." Goku confessed as she took several plates and started eating at her usual rapid pace. After a few quick gulps, Goku stopped and gasped for air. "*cough*"  
  
"Dad?! Are you okay?" Gohan asked as he watched his father breathe heavilly.  
  
Goku nodded and held her stomach, "I don't feel too good. What's the deal?"  
  
"You're a human, Goku." Chi Chi explained, "Just eat like me." Chi Chi cut a small part of her food and began eating.  
  
"Ohh..." Goku realized as she began eating at a painfully slow pace. After a couple of plates, Goku stopped and put her hands on her stomach. "Wow... I'm stuffed." Goku stared at her plates stunned. All her life, she never had to eat so little and become so full, except for the senzu beans.  
  
"Me too." Videl said as he stared at her old body. He was getting more used to his body but it was still strange to see his own body. Of course, even Goku would feel somewhat odd looking at... himself. "I hope we get back to normal soon."  
  
Goku nodded at Videl in complete agreement. "You and me both. But," Goku shrugged, "might as well make the most of it. Besides, it could be fun!"  
  
Videl felt his hair and muttered, "I need a shower." He felt so dirty and sweaty from his training with Gohan.   
  
"Then, take one." Goku suggested, "I mean... I take showers too after a sweaty training session."  
  
Videl sniffed at himself and griminced. "Eww... gross... but..." Videl moaned and then he shook his head. "I can't... I mean... in order to take a shower... I have to get... naked." Videl's face turned bright red at the thought of seeing himself in the mirror naked.   
  
"Oh..." Chi Chi, Hercule, Goku, and Gohan muttered simotainously.   
  
"Don't worry about it!" Goku chirped as she slapped Videl on the back, "It's not as bad as it sounds! I'm going to take a shower in your body."  
  
Videl and Gohan turned brighter red at the thought. Chi Chi screamed as she towered over Goku, "What?! You want to shower in her body?!"   
  
Goku cringed as she hid behind her old body. "I have no choice! It's not like that I'm showering with another girl! It'll just be me!"  
  
Chi Chi's expression soften as she knelt down and kissed Goku on the forehead. "I'm sorry... it's just that this is entire ordeal has been unnerving for me."   
  
"I understand. But, you can handle it..." Goku whispered as she patted Chi Chi's hand. They both had been through everything possible together. They went through a year of solitude, they survived the time that Goku had the heart virus, they even survived the time that Goku was dead, they can certainly survived a little bodyswap.   
  
"Well, I know..." Chi Chi sighed, "You do need to clean up. Who will shower first?"  
  
"No need." Hercule said, "There are four bathrooms here."  
  
"Great, let's go." Goku got up and went to the bathroom she went before.  
  
Videl remained sitting and realized, "Oh no! I don't have anything else to wear!"   
  
"Don't worry... I'll get some of Goku's normal clothes." Chi Chi offered, "I'll be right back." She ran off.  
  
"I got a better idea." Gohan took off his watch and handed it to Videl. "Here, just press this button and the Saiyanman outfit will appear on you. So... you don't have to worry about dressing up. Don't worry about getting it wet. It's water proof."  
  
Videl took the watch and put it on. "Thanks." Videl said as he smiled softly. He got up and went to the other bathroom.  
  
Gohan and Hercule watched the former woman went up the stairs and sighed almost exhasperated. "I don't know how I can handle this." Hercule muttered, "My little girl... in that body."  
  
"Yeah... I know how you feel." Gohan said as he took a glass of milk and gulped it down. "But, I have a feeling that everything will be fine in the end."  
  
"I honestly hope so. I don't know if the mansion could handle Videl if she... he... whatever any more." Hercule sighed.   
  
*****  
  
Videl closed the door and looked at the mirror over the sink. It was strange seeing a man in the reflection. The warrior graced his face and felt his hair watching the reflection mimicing him. "This is weird." Videl muttered as he pulled off the orange vest and then yank off the blue undershirt to reveal a hightly muscular chest.   
  
"I'm... a hunk." Videl muttered as he turned around and flexed his muscles like his father would do. The biceps bulged and tightened in his control. Videl almost giggled at the reflection. While it was strange being in a super powerful alien body who happened to be the father of a guy she really liked, it was turning out to be somewhat fun.   
  
After a few moments of flexing, Videl stopped and took off his boots and then his pants. Videl stared down and noticed to his relief that Goku does wear boxers. "Just take it off." Videl muttered as his face turned bright red. "It's your body now... at least... until we can get back to normal."  
  
He closed his eyes and slipped off the boxers. **Okay, I'm naked... now to get to the tub...** Videl opened his eyes and slowly made his way to the tub without looking down. **You can do it...** Videl managed to step into the tub. After feeling the cold surface, he sighed and turned on the shower. It was soothing to his skin and Videl started washing himself, being careful not to see his private parts.  
  
Despite himself, he grinned. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Videl finally got out the shampoo and poured it all over his wild hair. The herbal shampoo smelled so strong and so good. "Hmmm... Herbal Essence (TM)..." Videl sighed as he lathered the shampoo thickly and felt the aroma tickled his nose. Before, the aroma was rich but this time, it was almost intoxicating. Videl closed his eyes as he reached out to get the conditioner.   
  
*BASH!*  
  
Videl opened his eyes and moaned. His hand was in the wall over the conditoner. "Damn!" He spat out as he took out his hand from the hole in the wall. He had completely forgot about his change of height and the overwheming strength that came along with the body. Videl stepped back to examine the damage at a distance when he felt a bar of soap under his foot and slipped.  
  
*****  
  
Goku was having a blast as she was taking a shower. Of course, it was strange having a different body while taking a bath. She was no stranger to the female body, from his training with Master Roshi and her own wife, Chi Chi, but of course, being a woman was a different matter. The balance was different as well as the different body parts that came with the body.   
  
**I wonder how Videl was doing?** She wondered as she shampooed her own hair and began rinsing. Suddenly, her human ears picked up a bunch of crashs and Videl's scream. "Videl!" Goku opened the door and hopped out of the shower. The water died down and Goku was concerned.   
  
Quickly, she grabbed the towel from the rack to cover herself. After all, if there's one thing that she learned from Bulma, it's that girls don't like to be seen naked unless they were paid to.  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile, in the computer room... Goten and Trunks looked up from the computer as they heard the crashes. "What's that?!" Goten exclaimed.  
  
"The bathroom is being destroyed... must be Videl in your dad's body."  
  
"Whoa..." Goten and Trunks got off of the computer and ran to the source of the noise.   
  
"Hey, guys! Did you hear that?!" Goku asked as she came up wearing the towel.   
  
At once, Goten and Trunks stopped and gawked at Goku. "Ummm... yeah... Daddy." Goten said as he looked confused.  
  
"It's that way." Trunks said as he pointed in front of him.  
  
"Okay!" Goku knelt down to the ground and said, "Videl might feel a little self-concious right now about her... his whatever situation. So, why don't you two go back to the computer room?"  
  
"Sure." Trunks said as he turned red.  
  
"No problem." Goten agreed as he turned red as well.  
  
They ran back to the computer room. After getting in, Trunks looked over to Goten and asked, "Why is your father wearing your towel like that?"  
  
"I don't know." Goten replied, "I want my father back." He muttered.  
  
*****  
  
Gohan and Hercule also heard the crashes and the scream and ran up the stairs. Where the bathroom should be was a huge hole with water sprouting everywhere from the brokenpipes. In the middle, was Videl, slightly dazed but dressed in Gohan's Saiyaman outfit.   
  
"I slipped." Videl explained weakly as Gohan and Hercule facefaulted.   
  
"Here." Gohan reached down and helped Videl back up. "You okay?"  
  
"Other than the fact that I wreaked another room with this body... I'm fine." Videl said as he took off his helmut. "I'm so sorry, Dad."  
  
"That's... okay." Hercule said, "There's three more bathrooms in this place."  
  
"What's going on?!" Goku exclaimed as she ran in to see the three. "Videl? Are you all right?"  
  
The three remained silent as they stare at the former Saiyan. Their jaws were down and their eyes were bulged. "What?" Goku asked confused.  
  
Videl was the first one to react. "WHAT'S THE DEAL?!" Videl took off his cape and wrapped it around Goku.   
  
"How could you show off my daughter's body like that?!" Hercule boomed as he towered over Goku.  
  
"I'm wearing a towel." Goku insisted as Videl held the cape over him.   
  
"You are supposed to wear it around your chest! Not around your waist!" Videl growled as he glared at Goku.  
  
Goku looked down and realized that the towel was around her waist exposing her chest. "Oops." Goku squeaked, "Sorry, I wasn't thinking." Goku said as she grinned.  
  
"Let me get you to Videl's room so you can change." Hercule suggested.  
  
"Okay." Goku nodded and looked over at Gohan who was standing still just staring out into space. "Gohan?" The former Saiyan warrior stood on his tiptoes and waved her hand over Gohan's blank face.  
  
That was when Gohan's eyes rolled in his head and he collapsed onto the floor.  
  
*****  
  
"Gohan?" Videl's soft voice whispered as the teenager slowly opened his eyes.   
  
Gohan sat straight up and looked around, he was in Hercule's living room. "Videl! I had the worst nightmare!" Gohan exclaimed, "I dreampt that Dad and you had..." He trailed off when he noticed Videl sitting there in his Great Saiyanman outfit sans helmut and cape and Goku dressed up in blue t-shirt and black shorts. "Oh no..."  
  
"It's no dream." Goku said as she sat next to Gohan. "Sorry about making you faint like that. I had no idea that you would react to seeing me without my top like that."  
  
"That's okay." Gohan said as he rubbed his head. "Oh man... I can't believe I fainted like that."  
  
"Well... I guess that's... normal." Videl said as he blushed. He couldn't believe that Gohan fainted from seeing her old body like that. It was almost good that Gohan reacted like that.   
  
"Sorry, Videl for looking at your old body like that." Gohan said as he rubbed the back his head.  
  
"That's okay." Videl looked down and smiled softly. "It was almost funny seeing you faint like that."  
  
"Oh."   
  
The two remained silent as they glanced at each other again. "Come on, let's leave these two alone." Goku suggested as the two humans got up and left the room.  
  
Gohan and Videl just looked at each other again. "This is pretty weird." Gohan commented as he turned red, "I mean... well... it's just that... I... oh boy."  
  
"What are you trying to say?" Videl asked as he tiled Gohan's face to him.  
  
"That th-that I really like you." Gohan finally stuttered out. He turned even brighter red. "And it's pretty hard to have a girl that I really like in my father's body."   
  
"You... really like me?" Videl repeated as he fought the urge to giggle.   
  
"Yeah. I mean, you're powerful, brave, and... pretty."   
  
"Me?! Strong?!" Videl repeated shocked, "I'm not that powerful! I mean, I can't lift trucks or destroy mountains like you and the others! Well..." Videl looked down at his hands. "Okay, maybe now, I can do that sort of thing but if I was normal, I would be pathetic compared to you..." Videl blurted out.  
  
"No you're not." Gohan insisted as he reached up and took Videl's hand, forgetting that the girl was in his father's body. "You're an awesome fighter! And one of the bravest fighters I ever met!"  
  
"I... really?" Videl asked almost stunned. Gohan, the true winner of the Cell Games and possibily the strongest warrior in the world, told him that he's an awesome fighter.   
  
"Of course!" Gohan held on to Videl's hand tighter. "The first day I saw you in action, you jumped from one building top to another risking getting shot to get the bad guys! When, I saw you in action that first time, I can't help but notice that you got guts!"  
  
"Well... that is my duty to protect the city... but you could've done the same thing." Videl said.  
  
"But, I could fly and you couldn't at the time. Someone, who can't fly, but willing to do that sort of thing... must be incredible... I really like you, Videl." Gohan confessed, "In fact... I... uh... I..."  
  
"Love you?" Videl finished for him.  
  
"Yeah!" Gohan smiled, "I love you!" It was so hard for him to admit and even to say. But, when he said it, it was like a massive weight just came off his heart.  
  
"I love you too!" Videl gushed as he hugged Gohan tightly. It was the moment that he had been waiting for all his life. He was afraid that he was too weak for Gohan to love him and now, he knew the truth. Gohan did love him and saw him as a woman, at least in the inside. Videl leaned over for a kiss, forgetting his current situation.  
  
Gohan's eyes turned saucer sized and quickly jumped back. Fortunately, Gohan remembered exactly what kind of situation they were in. "Whoa! Videl! Stop!"  
  
Videl opened his eyes and growled. "What?!"   
  
The young demisaiyan laughed nervously and pointed out, "Well... Videl... you are in my father's body... and... heh heh I don't know if I can kiss you like that."  
  
Videl looked down at his hand and turned red. For that moment, he had forgotten that he was in Goku's body. "Oops. Sorry." Videl inched away from Gohan and looked down. Gohan glanced at Videl and saw the look of disapointment in his face.   
  
It was obvious that Videl had wanted to kiss Gohan very much but couldn't due to the uncomfortable circumstances. The warrior reached up and wrapped his arms around him. "I'm sorry." Gohan whispered softly.  
  
Videl smiled as he hugged back. "That's okay... I understand completely. I can't wait to get back to being in my own body again."  
  
"Ditto. But... well... I'm sure that you can take advantage of this somehow..." Gohan said as he pondered.  
  
"Well..." Videl smirked as she looked right into Gohan's eyes and said, "there's one thing that I always wondered about and wanted to do but couldn't because I was human..."  
  
Gohan's heart raced as he tried to figure out what would Videl want to do in his father's body. "What is it?" Gohan asked wide-eyed.  
  
Videl gazed up with a determined look in his face. It was the look that showed that he will do something no matter how hard it seemed. "I want to go super saiyan."  
  
To Be Continued... 


	4. Super Saiyans and Chat rooms of the gods...

One Freaky Day  
Part Four  
By Maria Cline  
  
Gohan just stared at Videl like he had lost his mind. "Super Saiyan?" Gohan repeated, "You want to learn to go Super Saiyan? Why?"  
  
"Because..." Videl took a deep breath. "Because, ever since I found out that the gold fighters are real, I wanted to know what it was like being a gold fighter. To glow with one's own power like that... I know that you are used to being a gold fighter but I just want to know for myself. So, I want you to tell me how to become a super saiyan." Videl crossed his arms and leaned back on the couch.  
  
"Uhhh... well..." Gohan scratched his head. "It's kinda hard to say... the super saiyan form is not just a physical ability but a state of mind as well. I wish I could show you how it works." Gohan muttered as he turned slightly red.  
  
"What do you mean? Aren't you one of the gold fighters? I saw you transform at the Tournament!" Videl screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Well..." Gohan rubbed his head in a nervous gesture. "I... umm... can't transform any more. You see... I lost that ability when I gained the mystical power up to battle Buu." Gohan decided not to let Videl know that if he did go super saiyan, he could possibly destroy the entire solar system with his new power. That was something that Videl does not need to know.  
  
"Okay... what about your father? It's his body after all..."  
  
"Maybe..." Gohan got up and knocked on the door. Goku and Hercule came in. "Dad... Videl wants to go super saiyan."  
  
"Really?" Goku exclaimed, "Cool! I'm glad you want to go Super Saiyan! It should be a snap for you since I've been a super saiyan for years!"  
  
"Good." Videl clenched his fists and tensed his muscles. Goku and Gohan stepped back as they sensed Videl's power soaring as a red arua surrounded him. "AAAAHHHHH!!!" He began as his muscles bulged.  
  
Hercule gulped as he went behind Gohan. There was a strange aura of power that even he could feel as the carpet below him rippled away from the Saiyan.   
  
*****  
  
Krillian rubbed his eyes as he sat on one of the nice soft pillows. "We've looked through every damn book and nothing!" Krillian sighed as he lay down.  
  
The other warriors were discouraged. They were all fast readers due to their super speed powers. They had been scanning books for three hours straight and found nothing useful.  
  
"This is redundant." Eighteen muttered as she tossed aside a book to a large pile. Suddenly, everyone stopped and stared out.   
  
"Whoa... I think that's Videl... powering up..." Krillian observed, "At least, I think that's Videl..."  
  
"It's Videl in Goku's body." Eighteen confirmed, "She's trying to go Super Saiyan."  
  
Piccolo, Krillian, and everyone else looked at her. Finally, Krillian asked, "How can you tell?"  
  
Eighteen gazed at her husband and replied, "I was created to kill Goku, remember? Dr. Gero programed me to be able to know when someone is going Super Saiyan or not."  
  
Silence filled the air as the group stared at the android. Finally, Krillian exclaimed, "Hey! I didn't know you can do that! You are just filled with surpises!"  
  
Piccolo scowled at the android. "I thought Dr. Gero didn't know about Super Saiyans until he attacked."   
  
Eighteen lightly smirked at the Namekian. "Maybe." Eighteen commented. Before anyone could comment about Eighteen's new ability to know when Saiyans go Super Saiyan without looking, Mr. Popo held up a book.   
  
"I found it!" Mr. Popo exclaimed as he read. "According to this... the soul stealer crystal sword will transform into the reversal sword of darkness if you do this proceedure at the next page..." He turned the page as every person watched him anxiously. Mr. Popo gasped as he stared the book.  
  
"What is it?" Dende asked concerned.  
  
"The page... it's worn out." Mr. Popo held up the ancient book to see the writing faded to the point that no one can see what was written.  
  
"Oh shit." Piccolo growled, "And the guardian who had any idea what it said was dead. Unless... Mr. Popo, can you contact the one who had the book?"  
  
Mr. Popo's usually blank face became deep in thought. "Perhaps..." He said calmly, "I can contact the guardian, 'Mari'. But, she is very hard to contact. Every former guardian has his or her unique way to communicate. Some communicate by telepathy, some by letters, there was one that communicate by radio..."  
  
"Then, how does this guardian communicate?"  
  
"Mari Clin... I don't know yet."  
  
At once, everyone facefaulted again.   
  
*****  
  
"Hey! I think I found something!" Goten squealed as he typed on his keyboard. "Check this out. It's a chat room of the gods."  
  
~chat room~  
  
Kioshin: Hey! There are mortals in our chat room.  
  
ChibiGoten: Hi, Kioshin! I'm Goten! Remember me?  
  
Kioshin: Goten?! *jaw dropped* how did you get on?  
  
ChibiGoten: I don't know... I just do.  
  
Kioshin: *facefault*  
  
FunnymanKai: Say... that reminds me of a joke... what is the theme song for going Super Saiyan?  
  
ChibiGoten: I don't know.  
  
FunnymanKai: We Gotta Power!  
  
ChibiGoten: I don't get it. :( Can you help me? My brother's girlfriend swapped bodies with my dad and I want him back!  
  
Kioshin: Hmmm...  
  
FunnymanKai: Hmmm... I don't know...  
  
ChibiGoten: *facefault*  
  
ChibiTrunks: What kind of gods are you?!  
  
Ladythenomad: The type that don't know about the crystal sword.  
  
ChibiGoten: Who are you?  
  
ChibiTrunks: Who are you?  
  
Ladythenomad: I am Mari Clin. I know about the crystal sword you seek and how to reverse the effects.  
  
ChibiGoten: Yay! :)  
  
ChibiTrunks: Good! What is it?  
  
Ladythenomad: You must gather the remains of the crystal sword and place it in the light of a full moon and have it reflect the two. Only then can you get them back to normal.  
  
ChibiGoten: All right! We just have to wait till the next full moon!  
  
ChibiTrunks: :( *hits Goten on the head* We don't have a moon anymore!  
  
ChibiGoten: Awww... :(( Can't we just ask Dende to make a new moon?  
  
FunnymanKai: Hmmm... that's possible but you would still have to wait for a month. Because when the moon is first made, it will always be a 'new moon'. BWAHAHAHA!!! Get it! New moon?  
  
Ladythenomad: *rolls eyes* Okay. I get it... don't worry, I'm sure you two will think of something.  
  
*****  
  
Goten and Trunks sighed as they turned off the computer. "What will we do?" Goten asked as tears threatened to come down his face.  
  
"We gotta tell the others!" Trunks insisted, "Maybe, they can think of something."  
  
Suddenly, the room shook and the two kids fell over. "Whoa... what's that?" Goten asked.  
  
"Must be Videl again." Trunks muttered as they went down the stairs and saw the living room ruined with Videl on his knees panting and sweating heavilly.   
  
"How do you do it?!" Videl exclaimed as Goku and Hercule came out from behind the couch stunned. Gohan was just standing there watching.   
  
"Hmmm... this is hard." Goku observed as she came forward. "Going Super Saiyan isn't as easy as it looks. It's hard to explain. Maybe, Goten or Trunks can show you how. Goten? Trunks?"   
  
Goten and Trunks shook their heads. "I don't know how we went super. We just did." Goten explained.  
  
"They're too young, to them going super saiyan is second nature to them." Goku sat down on the now slightly burned couch. "Hmmm... I obviously can't show Videl and neither could Gohan... the only one left is..."  
  
Gohan paled and finished, "Vegita."  
  
*****  
  
At the Capsule Corps...  
  
"Absolutely not!" Vegita boomed as he walked out of the gravity room.  
  
"Oh come on, Vegita!" Gohan pleaded as he followed Vegita, "You're the best one to teach Videl how to go super saiyan!"  
  
Vegita turned on his heel. "No!" He snarled.  
  
Gohan shook with rage as he asked, "Why not?"  
  
"Because, going super saiyan should be experienced by those who are born saiyans. Not by some stupid human who by pure chance be in a saiyan body."  
  
"Hey! I didn't exactly asked to be like this!" Videl screamed as he marched up to Vegita and glared down at him. "I just want to know what it's like to be one of you guys!"  
  
"Still... no. I will not aid you in going super saiyan." Vegita spat out as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Vegita, I swear, sometimes you're impossible!" Gohan exclaimed as he flung up his arms.  
  
"Vegita..." Bulma warned as she came in, "help Videl go super saiyan."  
  
"I refuse to. That... woman has no right to become a super saiyan." Vegita argued as he prepared himself for the usual 'do it or no gravity room' speech.  
  
Bulma opened her mouth and smirked. "Okay."  
  
"Huh?" Gohan, Videl, and Vegita muttered at once.  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile... at what's left of the Satan Mansion...  
  
Goku sighed as she sat in front of the porch staring up at the blue sky. She deeply wished that she could go with Gohan and Videl to Capsule Corps but her new body was too slow and Chi Chi took the Nimbus.  
  
"Goku!" Chi Chi exclaimed as she jumped off of the nimbus with a pile of clothes in her arms. "Did you two already..." She looked through the hole and exclaimed, "What happened to the house?!"  
  
Goku grinned as she rubbed the back of her head. "Oh... Videl just went into a couple of little accidents in my body. Videl and Gohan went off to see Vegita about helping Videl going super saiyan."  
  
"I see... then, what's Videl wearing now?" Chi Chi asked as she looked down at the pile of clothes she was wearing.  
  
"Gohan's saiyanman outfit." Goku replied.  
  
"Well... I got some clothes I'd like to try out on you." Chi Chi said as she reached into the pile and pulled out a japanise blue dress. "There..." She cooed as she held it up to Goku's body. "It should fit."  
  
Goku paled as she held up the dress. "A... dress?"  
  
"I never saw Videl dressed up and this is my chance!" Chi Chi gushed, "Now... add some blush..." Chi Chi grabbed Goku's hand and dragged her into the house.  
  
"Hey!" Goku wailed as the door slammed.  
  
Trunks and Goten sighed as they watched from a distance. "Any ideas on how to get the moon back tonight?" Trunks asked as he looked up.  
  
"What about getting a bunch of cheese and make up a moon?" Goten suggested.  
  
"The moon isn't made up of cheese." Trunks argued. "We could have my grandpa make up a artifical moon."  
  
"Can he do it?" Goten asked in wonder.  
  
"Hey... if your dad can come back from the dead after seven years and we can be one person, anything's possible."  
  
"Then, let's go!" Goten cheered as they got up and rushed to Trunks' house.  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile... Gohan, Videl, and Vegita were staring at Bulma.   
  
"You mean... you won't argue or threaten my gravity room?" Vegita asked cautiously. One of the things that made Bulma... Bulma is her strong will to get her way. It made her attractive and yet frightening in some strange way.  
  
"Nope... I understand fully." Bulma said as she turned her back and grinned. "I understand that you're... afraid."  
  
"What?!" Vegita screamed as he came up to Bulma. "Afraid of what?!"  
  
"Videl..." Bulma replied as she smirked, "I know how afraid you are of getting beaten by a girl or at least a girl in a man's body."  
  
"I am not afraid of getting beaten by Videl?!" Vegtia boomed as smoke came out of his ears.   
  
"Why not?" Bulma asked, "When you fought Eighteen, you nearly died."   
  
"I was overconfident." Vegita growled.  
  
"So... you are not afraid of Videl because she's in Goku's body?" Bulma tested as Vegita tensed even more.  
  
Videl leaned over to Gohan and whispered, "How can Bulma be so calm? Vegita could destroy this building in a blast."  
  
"She's used to it." Gohan whispered back.  
  
"Of course not! When that Ginyu stole Kakarot's body, I beat him to a pulp! I'll show you! Come on, Videl! Let's get you into super saiyan form!" Vegita growled as he took Videl by the arm and led him away.  
  
Gohan blinked in astonishment as Bulma smirked. Despite the fact that he knew Bulma and Vegita for over seven years, he's still stunned about how Bulma can manipulate Vegita like putty. "Wow... you're good." Gohan complimented.   
  
Bulma grinned evilly as she flashed a 'V' sign. "Well... seven years with him teaches me a few things, let's go watch. This should be fun."  
  
*****  
  
Vegita and Videl stood in a vast clearing. "Okay... first... you have to focus your rage." Vegita instructed, "Think of something that makes you furious."  
  
"My rage?" Videl repeated, "I... don't know..."  
  
"Something that you want to avenge. Something deep in your heart and soul." Vegita explained, "Like your father."  
  
Videl's eyes lit up as his body tensed. It was something that he couldn't stand to listen to. All his life, he knew about how his father had 'saved the world' from Cell when it was just rubbish. "Father..."  
  
"How he lied to the world..." Vegita taunted, "to you... about his deeds..."  
  
"He couldn't help it..." Videl reasoned automatically.  
  
"He was afraid of you..." Vegita growled as he came closer, "He knew you were strong but he didn't want you to know..."  
  
Videl growled as his fists clenched. His eyes flashed bright green for a second. "Why didn't he just tell me?"  
  
"Because he was pathetic." Vegita insisted as he watched Videl's anger and Ki rose. "Your father had no right to call himself 'Champion of the World'."  
  
Videl growled as he arched his head back and his hair twitched into gold. He could feel a surge of power he had never felt before just below the surface. It was there, just begging to be tapped.   
  
"And so was his daughter." Vegita concluded as he powered up. While he had never faced Videl as she powered up, he knew Kakarot's body well. Videl's borrowed body twitched and glowed like a flickering candle. He knew perfectly well that Kakarot's body had the potential but the true question is Videl's mental state.  
  
Unknown to either of them, Bulma and Gohan peeked from behind a cliff. Bulma got out her special scouter and put it on. It was designed to locate strong powers and enhance vision. She made it based off of Raddiz's scouter. "Oh man! Look at Videl!" Bulma exclaimed as she tuned on the warrior.  
  
"I know... she's... he's... Videl's doing it..." Gohan gasped. It was deja'vu for him. He remembered back on Namek almost a lifetime ago, when his father first went Super Saiyan. It was frightening but familiar to him. "Come on, Videl."  
  
"It's not my... fault I'm human!" Videl screamed as his eyes became pupiless and his hair flared up. A pair of green orbs appeared where there was black and a golden aura shot out from around his body.  
  
Bulma's scouter exploded as she jumped back in fright. Vegita went into defense mode and Gohan just gasped. Standing there, was Videl, with gold hair and emerald green eyes. "Let's fight." Videl whispered.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	5. Videl vs. Vegita?!

One Freaky Day

Part Five

By Maria Cline

All around the world, every fighter who could sense Ki looked up. From the Lookout, Krillian and the other warriors gasped as they felt Videl's Ki shot up like a rocket.

"Oh man... Videl's Ki is super!" Krillian exclaimed as his jaw dropped.

"Videl must be a super Saiyan now." Eighteen commented as she looked up as well as calm as ever.

"And so is Vegita." Piccolo figured as he sensed Vegita's power rising. "They must be up for a fight."

"WHAT?! Videl's going to fight Vegita?! Had she- he-... is Videl nuts?!" Krillian exclaimed at the top of his lungs.

"I'm not surprised." Master Roshi commented as he stepped forward. "Videl is no doubt feeling Goku's Saiyan urge to fight. I had always suspected that Goku's constant need to fight was physical and not just mental. Obviously, since Videl is also a fighter, she or he would feel it and want to fight."

"But, Vegita's more experienced than Videl and right now has more power!" Krillian argued as he remembered Vegita's 'fight' with Ginyu while he was in Goku's body. Vegita didn't really fight Ginyu, he massacred him and Goku's body.

"True... but Videl is getting much stronger with every minute." Piccolo figured as he closed his eyes. "Besides, Videl's one stubborn lady."

"This I gotta see." Krillian said as he ran out of the room. The other warriors followed the former monk.

Goku was not having a very good day. First, she had a hard time catching fish for breakfast, then she had accidentally swap bodies with Videl, now she was enduring Chi Chi's torture.

"Chi Chi! I don't want any eye shadow!" Goku wailed as Chi Chi hovered over her with makeup in hand.

"Come on, Goku! Don't you want to look pretty?" Chi Chi cooed as she got out the powder and started puffing her face. "It's not every day that you get to wear makeup!"

"But I don't wanna wear makeup! It's itchy, and messy, and... and it's itchy!" Goku argued as she got up to rub her face. Why does girls like wearing this stuff? Goku thought angrily, Bulma wore makeup every day and she never complains.

"I don't care! I never see Videl all dressed up and I might as well use this situation to the best of my ability. After all... my husband is now a woman!" Chi Chi ranted as she took out a brush and started to brush Goku's short hair vigorously.

Goku sighed as she sat in her chair. If there's one thing that hasn't changed in the seven years she had been dead, it was her ability to get her way with any warrior. It was one of the things that she loved about Chi Chi and made her special. Suddenly, Goku stood up and gasped. "Oh man..." She muttered as her now dulled Ki senses picked up Videl's and Vegita's Kis rising rapidly. "Videl... sh-he's went super saiyan!" Goku exclaimed as she felt the surge of power. "Oh no... Videl and Vegita are going to fight!"

"How can you tell?" Chi Chi asked stunned.

"I know Vegita and my old body very well... I have to see this!" Goku exclaimed as she put her fingers to her forehead.

"I'm coming too!" Chi Chi insisted as she grabbed Goku's shoulders.

"Okay... but hang on tight." Goku warned as she focused outward. One of the tricks of teleportation is that if the Ki she's locking onto is strong enough, she could get there regardless of her current state of mind. She locked onto Vegita's Ki and let it take her and her wife toward them.

Gohan and Bulma could only stare in shock as Videl and Vegita stared at each other. While Videl was in his father's body, he could still recognize Videl's determined expression. "Oh man... this will be intense..." Gohan muttered.

"Hey, guys!" Krillian exclaimed as he and the other Z warriors landed and saw Videl and Vegita. Videl was giving off the usual golden aura that Goku would give off when he's a super saiyan. "Whoa... Videl's gone super..."

"Yeah... she... he wanted to go super saiyan while Videl is in Dad's body." Gohan explained, "I wonder when they are going to fight?"

"Let's just hope that Videl can handle herself..." Bulma muttered as she stared at Videl.

The group stared at the two when all of a sudden, a pair of women literally popped out of nowhere. Chi Chi screamed as she landed in Gohan's arms. Goku appeared in mid-air and landed on top of Piccolo.

"Whoa!" Goku exclaimed as she lay on Piccolo's back. "Hi! Did I miss anything?"

Gohan put down Chi Chi and stared at Goku. She was dressed in a beautiful blue Japanese style dress with her hair poofed up slightly and her face in makeup. He had never seen Videl's body look so dressed up. "DAD?!"

Bulma and the other Z fighters just gawked at the warrior. "Goku... what... what are you doing in that dress?" Bulma finally asked as she fought the urge to giggle.

Goku pouted, which looked adorable on her female face. "Chi Chi made me wear this." She explained.

"Goku! Do you mind getting off me?!" Piccolo boomed from under the warrior.

"Whoops!" Goku laughed as he climbed off. "Sorry, Piccolo."

Videl and Vegita stopped their little staring contest and looked to where the other warriors were at and face faulted at the sight of Goku (in Videl's body) dressed up like she was going to a fancy party. "Goku?! What are you doing in my body in that dress?!" Videl screamed as his golden aura flared out like a raging inferno.

"Chi Chi did it." Goku quickly pointed out.

"I just wanted to dress up Goku..." Chi Chi replied as she crossed her arms. "I mean... I never get to dress up anyone else besides Gohan and Goten before... except with Piccolo but that was over eight years ago!"

At once, everyone glanced over at Piccolo who was looking down humiliated. If Namekians could blush, he would be as red as a ripe tomato. "Long story." Piccolo muttered as he glared at them.

"Oh..." The group muttered as they glanced at Videl again.

"Well... Videl, at least Mom did a great job!" Gohan spoke up as Videl and everyone else face faulted.

"Let's worry about this later..." Videl commented, "Right now..." He looked over at Vegita and grinned evilly, "I'm going to fight him." Then, remembering why he could go super saiyan in the first place. He turned to his former body and asked, "If that is okay with Goku."

Goku and Chi Chi gasped and then Goku said, "Well... that's cool... man..." She stared at her former body with awe. She had never seen her own body in super saiyan form from this unique perspective. While she had seen herself in super saiyan form in a mirror, she had never seen it through another person's eyes. "This will be so freaky watching... well... me fight Vegita like this. Sure! Go ahead!" Goku commented.

Videl nodded at Goku's approval. "Thanks."

"What are we waiting for?!" Vegita demanded, "Let's bring it on!"

Videl's aura blared out even further as she smiled in anticipation. "No holding back..."

Vegita founded himself truly excited. Damn it! The woman's thinking like a true Saiyan! If it weren't for the fact that she's in Kakarot's body and that I am married, I would've been attracted to her. Vegita thought. "No holding back." He agreed.

The two warriors rushed at each other and vanished. "Huh?" Goku muttered and then slapped her forehead. "Of course!!!" She moaned in realization. Videl's body was much weaker and slower than a super saiyan's. Her eyes aren't fast enough to keep up.

"Whoa... Videl's faster than I can follow!" Krillian exclaimed as the warriors tried to look beyond the two golden blurs that flashed across the blue sky.

"Look at them go!" Gohan exclaimed excited as he watched the fight. He was the most powerful of the group and he could follow the two fighters with great ease. "Go Videl go!"

Eighteen rubbed her eyes as she used every bit of power she could on her sensors. Even the normally stoic cyborg gasped at the power Videl poured out in his temporary body. "Impressive..." Eighteen said calmly.

As the others tried to watch, Videl and Vegita kept on exchanging blows as they fought on. They were testing each other to get a feel of what the other was doing. Videl immediately ducked and landed back on the ground. Damn it, this is ridiculous! Videl thought as he took a moment to try to think. His human soul started berating his saiyan body. Why did I even think about challenging him? Vegita maybe be weaker but he had been fighting before I was even born.

You can beat him, Videl. Goku encouraged, Remember, Vegita's weakness is his ego!

His ego... Videl repeated as he flew up and knocked Vegita down. "Why don't you go ahead and fight on the ground, Veggie?" Videl taunted.

Vegita's face turned red as he growled. "What did you call me?"

"Veggie." Videl repeated as he smirked, "I think it's a cute nickname."

Smoke came out of Vegita's ears as he screamed, "NO ONE CALLS ME VEGGIE!!!" He lashed down and started attacking Videl furiously on the ground.

"That's it, Videl! Make him mad!" Goku cheered on as the group gawked at the fighters and then at Goku.

"You're cheering them on?" Krillian asked, "Aren't you worried about Vegita doing a number on your old body?"

"Nah... I'm confident in Videl's abilities." Goku said as Vegita slammed Videl to the ground causing a massive earthquake. Everyone fell over from the tremor and Goku coughed as she got up. "Okay... maybe a little worried."

Videl growled as he wiped his mouth and saw blood on his hand. "Blood..." Videl muttered as he smirked and licked the blood off of his hand. "My turn." He rushed up and flipped onto his hands and locked his legs over Vegita's shoulders.

"What th-?" Vegita muttered as Videl twisted his legs and tossed him down to the ground with a resounding boom.

"Ouch..." Gohan grimaced.

"Is... that a wrestling move?" Krillian asked while Videl held Vegita's neck between his legs.

"Well... Hercule was a wrestler before Cell." Gohan reasoned, "Oh boy..."

Vegita pushed both of his fists between Videl's legs and freed himself. "Not bad." Vegita commented when he flew through the air. "But it won't happen again!"

"I don't think so." Videl jumped up into the air and did a front kick...into Vegita's more sensitive area.

"GAH!!!" Vegita screamed in pain as he fought every urge to fall over.

"Ouch." Every man muttered as he grimaced.

"That gotta hurt." Gohan said as he held his head.

"If you wanna play rough... try this!!!" Vegita screamed as he shook off the pain and kicked Videl in the same sensitive area.

Videl screamed louder than Vegita and crumpled to the ground. Damn it, it hurts so bad!!! Can't let this get to me... can't let this get to me...I've been through worst than this... Videl chanted in his brain as he held his part.

"This... is getting bad." Krillian commented. "I hope you will be able to have kids after this, Goku."

Goku could only nod when he watched Videl intensely. Videl glared up at Vegita and said, "You... are a dead man."

"Been there, done that." Vegita laughed as he went into a defense pose. "Come and get me."

Videl's eyes flashed as he got up and breathed deeply. His hair spiked up even further than before as his hands glowed. His saiyan instincts went into overdrive as the only thoughts Videl have right now was 'kill'. "Yeeeeeaaaaahhhhh!!!" Videl screamed when his hands transformed into a pair of golden claws and ran at the warrior.

Vegita was shocked. He didn't know Videl even had the technique. Before he could even put up a good shield, Videl slashed at the man ripping his chest and neck open.

"NO!!!" Gohan screamed as he powered up and flew behind Videl and held him. "Videl... don't kill Vegita." He whispered gently as he put his hands over Videl's arms.

Videl blinked and stared down at Vegita. Did he just try to kill the man? "Oh my god..." Videl muttered as he dropped out of super saiyan form and collapsed onto the ground. "I... didn't mean to... is he..." He whispered as tears came down his face.

"Not yet." Dende said as he and Mr. Popo appeared on his magic carpet. "Piccolo called me just in case but I didn't believe that Vegita..." He sighed as he rested his hands on the fallen warrior. The blood stopped flowing onto the ground and the gashes vanished. Vegita got up and checked himself over.

"Well... looks like you won this battle, Videl." Vegita said as he nodded, "I did not expect that attack from you."

Videl just shook his head. "I... didn't mean to do that... it just happened... oh Vegita, I'm so sorry..." He muttered as Gohan held him.

"It's okay, Videl... it's the saiyan instincts... it's a little overwhelming..." Gohan comforted as he rocked Videl, ignoring the fact that Videl is in his father's body.

"Oh... Gohan..." Videl sobbed, "I don't want to be a saiyan anymore... I just want to be a normal weak human girl again... I don't want to destroy more of my father's mansion! I don't want this power!"

"I know..." Gohan sighed as he stroke Videl's hair nervously.

"Don't worry, Videl, we'll get back to normal soon." Goku promised as she jumped to the ground and made her way to the fighters, "We'll find a way."

"Hey, did we miss the fight?" Goten asked as he and Trunks landed.

"Nothing too dramatic." Vegita replied as he brushed himself off. At least I didn't lose in front of my son. Losing to a female human teenager who is in Kakarot's body... I'm slipping.

"Oh..." Trunks said skeptically when he noticed that his father's clothes were all ripped and torn up while Videl was virtually unscathed. "I think we found a way to get Goku and Videl back to normal."

"Yeah!" Goten gushed as he got out a printout. Then, he noticed his father in the dress. "Daddy, why are you in that dress?"

"Your mommy made me." Goku explained as she blushed. "What's the idea?"

"Wait a second!" Piccolo boomed, "How could you two find a way to reverse the effects on your own? We had been searching all day in the sacred Kami archives and nothing! Where did you find the answer?"

"The Internet." Trunks and Goten simply replied as everyone, including the god face faulted.

"Typical..." Krillian moaned, "okay, what's the idea?"

"Well... I don't think we can do it..." Goten said as he tapped his fingers. "You see, we need the light of the full moon to reflect off of the shards and get them back to normal."

"A full moon?" Dende repeated, "I could recreate the moon but it will be a new moon and it would take thirty for the moon to reached full moon form."

"And the Dragon Balls would take just as long to recharge." Piccolo muttered.

"What about the Namekian Dragon Balls?" Bulma asked, "Aren't they still active?"

"Maybe, but I can't reach Namek with this power." Goku explained as she gestured to her weak body. But then, she went into 'thinking' mode. "Hmmm... but... it's crazy... it might just work!!!" Goku's face brightened as she slammed her fist. "I got it!!! We can get back to normal right now!!! Piccolo, can you get those shards?"

"Of course, but why?" Piccolo asked.

"Just do it... I'll explain everything when you get back." Goku instructed.

Piccolo nodded and flew off. He knew Goku well enough to know that while Goku may not be a scholar like his son, Goku can dream up the most logical ideas. He returned with the shards and placed them on the ground. "Okay... now what?"

"Yeah... do you know a technique that would help you two?" Krillian asked. He knew Goku and he always have some trick up his sleeve. After all, he could teleport from one end of the galaxy to the next and gather up the life-force of a planet and change it into an attack.

"Not me..." Goku said as he grinned at Vegita. "But, Vegita does! Vegita, do you remember our first battle together?"

"Of course..." Vegita said as he nodded and then stared at him. "The Bruta wave ball... of course!"

"Huh?" Videl asked, "What's this... Bruta wave ball?"

"It's a technique, used by the Saiyan race to create artificial moonlight when there's no moon on other planets." Vegita explained.

"That's right!" Gohan said as he released Videl. "I remembered that weird light at the first battle."

"Of course, Vegita can just make up a full moon!" Krillian realized as he hit himself over the head.

"Why was this full moon important to a Saiyan?" Videl asked wondering what other mysteries Saiyans have.

"Ummm..." Goku laughed nervously and said, "Well... Saiyans are born with tails and when a Saiyan with a tail can... change into a giant were ape when he looks at a full moon."

Videl's jaw dropped as he gazed at Goku and then at the other warriors. He sighed and said, "Giant monkeys... why am I not surprised? At least, I'll be back to normal soon."

"That's right!" Chi Chi gushed, "My Goku will be a man again! And Videl and Gohan can get together like normal people!"

"If I can do it again." Vegita pointed out as everyone glanced at him.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked, "Can't you do that technique again?" She was worried. What if Vegita couldn't do the technique again? She didn't really want to spend the next month as Videl. After all, she wanted to stop having to wear itchy makeup and uncomfortable dresses.

"I... don't know." Vegita explained as he held out his hands. "Ki based techniques, especially something as complicated as the Bruta Wave ball, requires constant use to keep sharp. It's like... if you haven't flown in so long, if you start flying again, you would have a hard time. The Bruta Wave ball is the same thing. I haven't done that technique in over thirteen years. I haven't even practiced it in so long since I didn't need it after I lost my tail."

"You can do it, Dad." Trunks said.

"Yeah!" Bulma encouraged, "You're one of the most impressive fighters in the world... you can do the technique."

"We have no other choice right now." Goku said, "I don't want to be a girl for the next thirty days... you gotta at least try."

"We're all counting on you, Vegita." Gohan said as he stared at Vegita intensely. "You have to try."

Vegita nodded as he closed his eyes. He never felt so important in his life. So much is depending on him and not on Kakarot for once. "Very well..." Vegita muttered, "I will try."

To Be Continued...


	6. The End!

Many thanks to Nadia Rose and Lee for all their critiques in this chapter.  
  
One Freaky Day   
Part Six  
By Maria Cline  
  
Vegita tensed up as he stared at his hand. So much is depending on him now and it felt good. "Okay... let's do it." Vegita said as he focused his power. It had been a lifetime since he had conjured up the Bruta wave ball. He remembered Bardock, Kakarot's father, himself teaching him the technique. Of course, Bardock didn't invent the technique like he told Kakarot but he did teach him the technique when he was just a little boy.  
  
Vegita sighed as a small white ball popped out of his outstretched hand. It glowed with a light of its own. The others watched in anticipation.   
  
"Come on, Vegita." Videl chanted as he rung his hands. He liked being a Saiyan, but he couldn't stand constantly destroying property and hurting other people. The image of Vegita lying on the ground dying by his hands still haunted him.   
  
Goku watched in anticipation. She didn't mind being a weak girl but it was hard. It was hard having Gohan and Chi Chi look at her oddly. It was strange watching her old body fighting and working. **You can do it, Vegita.** Goku thought as she bit her lip.   
  
Vegita tossed the sphere into the air and screamed, "Light come forth!"  
  
The group stared upward as the ball of light exploded in a million directions. Gohan and every other warrior held up their arms and deflected the blast. The landscape rumbled as the ball's explosion rocked the very countryside. After the explosion, everyone relaxed and glanced at Vegita who looked embarrassed.  
  
"I put too much into that one." He muttered as everyone else face-faulted.   
  
"Vegita! How could you mess up!?" Bulma exclaimed.  
  
"It's been a long time since I performed that technique!" Vegita argued as his face turned red. "I will get it right!"  
  
"No doubt you will, Vegita." Goku said softly. "You're one of the most stubborn men I know!" She rose her fingers to her forehead, "Well... I'm going to head back."  
  
"Are you sure you should teleport... Dad?" Gohan asked, uncertain about his father's condition.  
  
"It's no problem. Don't worry, I can take care of myself." Goku winked as she vanished.  
  
"Oh boy." Videl muttered, worried about his body's health and welfare. Goku may be a genius when it came to fighting, but she still hadn't fully adapted to being in his body.   
  
Gohan gently patted Videl on the back. "Don't worry, Dad can handle hi- her- well... Dad can handle anything!"   
  
"I hope so. Let's go home."   
  
*****  
  
Goku reappeared in a dark alley. She stared around and slapped herself on the forehead. "Oh man! This isn't the mansion!" Goku chided herself as she wandered down the alleyway. It was dark and somewhat creepy. She didn't know where she was or how to get out so she could fly back to the Hercule Mansion.   
  
Suddenly, a cry for help echoed through the air. Goku immediately ran as fast as her human legs could carry her to a group of men ganging up on a young teenager who was about Gohan's age. "Hey!" Goku boomed as she went into fighting position. "Leave that guy alone!" She was surrounded by five burly men. "Hmmm... five to one... better not get the dress dirty." Goku screamed as she charged at the men.  
  
While she was far weaker than she was when she was a Saiyan, Goku had over thirty years of fighting experience to guide her. One tried to attack her from behind and the other in front. In a mere twist, she dodged the blows and made the two knock each other out. The rest attacked her in a group. Goku screamed as she tried to block them away with a Ki wall only to see the gang just keep on running. **Oops, can't use Ki that way.** Goku thought as she ducked one man's fist. She fought all three guys at once for a few minutes. Luckily for her, she was familiar with Videl's fighting abilities due to her sparring practices with Chi Chi. In five minutes, the three men lay on their backs unconscious but alive. Goku wiped the sweat off of her brow. A part of her was excited at such a workout. It had been a long time since she felt challenged. She felt exhausted, like she had worked out in six hundred times gravity, but good.  
  
"Videl! You saved my life!" The man exclaimed as he hugged her. "I am grateful."  
  
"Hey... no biggie, you would do the same for me...." Goku said as she patted him on the back and read the man's mind looking for a name. "Sharpener."  
  
"Well..." Sharpener let go and looked the woman up and down. "You look lovely tonight."  
  
Goku blushed as she stared at the ground. "Well... a... close friend of mine thought I would look good in this."  
  
Sharpenr gently grasped Goku's face and said, "Will you let me repay you for saving my life with some dinner?"  
  
Goku's eyes lit up at the thought of dinner. It had been several hours since she last ate and she was very hungry from the workout. "Sure!"   
  
Sharpener grinned at Videl's expression. Finally, he would finally get a date with the elusive Videl. Of course, Videl did seem odd for some reason, and her voice was off, but she looked wonderful. "Good... I know this wonderful French restaurant."  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile, back at the Hercule Mansion...  
  
"Where is he?!" Chi Chi screamed as she ran around the place looking around couches and in closets. The Z gang returned to the mansion with the exception of Vegita, who was still working on his technique, and Mr. Buu, who was still looking for some more magic swords.   
  
"I don't get it." Gohan moaned as he held his head. "Dad should've been here! I mean, Dad is going at the speed of light!"  
  
"I'm sure Goku's fine." Bulma comforted as she watched out the window. "Knowing Goku, he or she was probably stopped to get something to eat."  
  
Before anyone could answer, the phone rang. Goten picked up the phone and said, "Hello? Oh, hi, Daddy! Uh huh... uh huh... Les Marie? Okay! I'll tell them!" He hung up and announced, "Dad's having dinner and he said that he will right back!"  
  
"See?" Bulma said as she smirked, "Where's your father?"  
  
"Eating with some guy named Sharpener at Les Marie." Goten replied.  
  
Gohan and Videl face-faulted at the name. "WHAT?! SHARPENER?!" They screamed in unison.  
  
Videl blushed as he went super-saiyan. For many years, Sharpener had been wooing him and trying to get a date. Of course, the man was nice but he wasn't interested. "Great... Sharpener... how can Goku date Sharpener?!"  
  
"Maybe Goku did it by accident." Bulma chided, "Goku's like that."  
  
"Oh come on!" Chi Chi moaned, "I know that Goku's a little naive but he's not stupid enough to have a date by _accident_."  
  
"Why not? He proposed to you by accident." Bulma pointed out.  
  
At once, everyone else glanced at Chi Chi and Gohan asked, "Dad really proposed to you by accident?"  
  
"Long story but that's not the point. We got to get Goku back here, now!" Chi Chi argued as a red aura flared around her.  
  
"Right! Then, it's off to Les Marie!" Gohan announced as he got out his spare Saiyanman watch and clicked on it. In a poof of smoke, he transformed into Saiyanman.   
  
"You got it!" Chi Chi said as she flung off her dress to reveal another dress in the same cut as her former one, only in camouflage.  
  
"Hold it!" Bulma said as she held up her hands. "You two can't just barge in and say, 'You can't date her. She's really a man trapped in Videl's body.'"  
  
"Why not?!" Chi Chi screamed as she took out a pair of guns from her dress.  
  
"Because... it might attract unwanted attention." Bulma reminded, "We like having our lives out of the spotlight."  
  
"Oh." Gohan and Chi Chi quickly changed back to their normal outfits.   
  
"Then, what will we do?" Gohan asked, "I... I don't want to just wait around till Dad comes back... there's no telling what kind of trouble he will get into!"  
  
"Hmmm..." Krillian frowned and then a light bulb appeared over his head. "I got it! We'll go... incognito..."  
  
*****  
  
"How many are in your party?" A tall rigid looking man asked as he looked at his book.  
  
"Six." Bulma said as she came up holding up a Capsule Corps credit card. "I'd like a table please."  
  
The rigid looking man gasped and looked at the woman. "Ms. Bulma Briefs?! Oh, you are welcome here!" He said as he looked at the planner. "Where do you wish to sit?"  
  
"A reasonably large table in the middle is fine." Bulma said as she waved the credit card in front of the man like a hypnotist.   
  
"I will get a large table in the middle as you wish..." The rigid looking man said in a dazed tone of voice. He looked at the table chart and said, "I have a table for you... this way..." The man gestured and Bulma, Krillian, Eighteen, Chi Chi, Gohan, and Videl followed them. They were dressed in semi formal attire. Videl moaned as he tugged at his tie.   
  
"Why do men have to wear these stupid clothes?" Videl fidgeted.  
  
"Relax, you look good in it." Chi Chi whispered, "Thank you for paying, Bulma."  
  
"Hey, no problem... this is for a good cause and it's not that much..." Bulma whispered back.  
  
Finally, the group reached the table. The group sat down and got their menus. "Now... to find Dad and Sharpener." Gohan muttered as he looked around. "Aww... man... there's too many people here." He moaned as he tried to isolate his father's Ki from the others. In Videl's body, Goku's Ki was weak and somewhat distorted. He wasn't even sure if he could recognize his father's Ki now.  
  
"I don't think finding Goku and Sharpener will be that hard." Eighteen said as she pointed to a growd gathering around a small table.  
  
"Look at that. She broke that lobster with her bare hands."  
  
"I didn't think anyone's that strong."  
  
"She's so cute."  
  
"The guy with her must be powerful enough to fight Hercule for a chance for a date."  
  
Gohan sighed as he heard every word. "Oh man..."  
  
"Tell me about it." Videl muttered, "Goku better not be behaving badly in front of the others."  
  
"I'll go up and talk to Sharpener." Gohan said as he got up and went up to the table.  
  
At the table, Goku and Sharpener were eating lobsters. Goku was eating as neatly as she could while eating with her bare hands. Many years she had with Chi Chi had taught her to eat as neatly as possible in a public setting. Of course, it would help if Goku knew how to eat lobsters with those complicated utensils.  
  
Sharpener watched as the woman he finally had a date with eat. Videl acted very nice and sweet and almost happy as she crushed and ate the lobster. It was strange for her to act this way. She was often serious, tough as nails, and wouldn't be caught dead wearing a dress like that. **Maybe, I am seeing a different side to Videl.** Sharpener thought as he smiled seductively. A part of him feared her due to her strength and the strength of her legendary father. He may have to fight him if he wanted another date with the woman. **Oh well... nothing can spoil this moment.** He thought as he took Goku's hand. "Videl, you are a very strong woman. I can't crush lobsters with my bare hands."  
  
"It's not that hard." Goku said as he looked at Sharpener's hand holding hers. Her heart pounded as she remembered how Chi Chi hold her hand. **Oh man... is this guy... nah! Can't be!**  
  
"You are as strong as you are beautiful." Sharpener whispered as he lifted Goku's hand and gently kissed it.  
  
Goku's face turned pale as she gawked. **Gah! This guy... this guy is flirting with me!!!** "Er... eh... ah..."  
  
"Hey!" Gohan boomed as he made his way through the crowd and glared at Sharpner holding his father's hand. "Leave Videl alone!" He was angry. Despite the fact that he knew that Videl was in his father's body at a different table, the sight of Videl's body with Sharpener made him tense with anger.   
  
"Gohan?" Goku asked as he pulled away her hand. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Gohan looked at his father and telepatically said, **Dad, Sharpener really likes Videl and... he wants to...**  
  
Goku gulped as she thought back, **I can't do that! I'm married!**  
  
**Just follow my lead and everything will be fine!** Gohan said as he came up to his father. "Videl, I was eating at the next table and I saw you and Sharpener here. Why?" He asked in an overdramatic tone of voice.  
  
"I saved Sharpener from a group of thugs and so he offered me dinner. I agreed." Goku replied as she grinned.  
  
Gohan's heart pounded as he saw Videl's face do a big grin. "Okay... I understand but I must confess that I love you, Videl. Right from the start!"  
  
Videl's jaw dropped as he watched the scene from the table with his Saiyan senses. "I don't believe this. Gohan is actually professing his love to... me... and I'm watching it from outside!"  
  
"This is kinda weird." Krillian muttered as the waiter gave them the appetizers.  
  
"This is so cute! I wish I have a video camera!" Chi Chi gushed as she watched her son being so firm in his love for Videl.  
  
Bulma sweatdropped and said, "Chi Chi, you know that's really Goku right?"  
  
"Don't spoil the moment with that little detail." Chi Chi ordered as she began to mentally think up names for future grandchildren.  
  
Gohan threw himself into his role, momentarily forgetting that it was a show. "Oh Videl, you are so strong and brave with such dedication. I... never knew I felt these things before until I saw you with Sharpener kissing your hand! I... wanted to rip him apart limb by limb." Gohan confessed as he lifted Goku up and held him in his arms. "Oh Videl... you don't love Sharpener do you?"  
  
"No... I don't love Sharpener. I... love you, Gohan." Goku managed to say as he thought, **Wow... Gohan sure is throwing himself into the part. This is pretty weird.**  
  
"You can't love Gohan!" Sharpener argued, "He's a nerd! Hercule would never let you date him!"  
  
Gohan smirked evilly as he flung Goku over his shoulder. "I'm stronger than I look. Want me to prove it?" Gohan said as he took a lobster claw in one hand and completely crushed it in one firm grasp.  
  
Sharpener gulped as he watched Gohan wiped the destroyed lobster from his hand on the tablecloth. "W-what kind of nerd are you?"  
  
Gohan smirked in a way that would make Vegita flinch and said, "The type that would rip your hair out if you get 'friendly' with Videl again."   
  
**Gohan... you are getting a little too involved into your role.** Goku thought as his eyes bulged.  
  
Gohan ignored his father's telepathic warnings. "Come on, Videl." Gohan said as he took the woman and walked away ignoring the stares from the others.  
  
Sharpener sighed as he watched the nerd walk away. Videl would've just knocked him into next Tuesday but she didn't. And Gohan seemed stronger than he showed. Maybe, Videl loves Gohan more than even Saiyanman and that Sharpener doesn't have a prayer for her heart anymore. "Check please."  
  
Gohan walked to his table with Goku still slung over his shoulder. "Okay, I'm ready to go." Gohan said as he shedded the evil persona that he temporarily adopted.  
  
"Can you put your father down first?" Videl asked, almost amused at the little scene Gohan created.  
  
Gohan blinked and then looked at his father as if he just recognized him for the first time. "Dad?" He squeaked. Blushing brightly, he quickly put the woman down and muttered, "Sorry... I kinda got carried away."  
  
"Yeah... you could say that." Videl said as she rolled her eyes. "If I didn't know any better, I could've sworn you forgot who was who."  
  
"I... didn't know what got into me." Gohan confessed as he rubbed his head. "Sorry."  
  
"Let's go." Bulma said as she got the check. After paying for the appetizers, the meals to go, and a nice tip, they left.  
  
*****  
  
"And then, Gohan just picked Goku up and slung him over his shoulder like a piece of meat!" Krillian regaled the Z warriors as Goku changed into one of Videl's training outfits. "Oh man! You should see the look on Goku's face! Ha! Priceless!"  
  
"I didn't know you have it in you." Bulma said as she smirked, "I still remembered you as that shy little boy who hid behind his father's legs so long ago..."  
  
"Oh come on!" Gohan cried out as he blushed, "I just got carried away! I mean... Sharpener was kissing Videl's hand!"  
  
"You should be happy that he didn't try to go for a lip lock." Eighteen said as she smiled slightly. "After all... poor Goku probably never kissed a man before."  
  
"He did so!" Krillian argued.  
  
At once, everyone became silent as they stared at the former monk. "What did you say?" Gohan asked, almost grateful that he wasn't being the focus of attention.  
  
"Eh... never mind. Long story. Happened way... _way_ back." Krillian said as he sunk and hid behind the sofa.  
  
"Look... let's just try to forget this event and focus more on getting me and Goku back to normal before something else happens." Videl said after he put on Goku's orange gi.  
  
"Yeah!" Gohan fully agreed.  
  
"Definitely." Chi Chi said as she smiled, "But at least Gohan and Videl admitted that they love each other and I will get grandbabies as soon as Videl get out of Goku's body!"  
  
At once, everyone face-faulted and Gohan turned beet red from humiliation. "Mom!!!"  
  
"Looks like my little girl finally got a boyfriend..." Hercule moaned as he sat to the side, "Who can beat the tar out of me."  
  
"Gohan won't do that." Goku said as she came into the living room dressed in Videl's training outfit. "Ahhh... nice to get out of that dress and makeup."  
  
"Good... it was getting a little weird seeing me... dressed like that." Videl confessed as he looked down.   
  
"I thought your body looked nice dressed up like that." Gohan said as he rubbed his head. "You should try that more often when you get back."  
  
Videl looked down and blushed. "You... really think so?"  
  
"Yeah... the dress also doesn't restrict your movements like that so you could fight better in it." Gohan pointed as as he grinned.  
  
Videl sighed as he fought every urge to slam Gohan into the nearest wall. "Oh well... Gohan will always be... Gohan." Videl smiled slightly as he came up and jabbed Gohan in the arm. Unfortunately, Videl forgot how much power he had and sent Gohan through a wall. "Oops." Videl muttered weakly as he sweatdropped. "Sorry."   
  
"That's okay." Gohan replied as he got from the wreckage. He patted himself down and grinned. "Just got taken by surprise."  
  
"I can't wait till I get back to normal." Videl confessed as he looked down at his hands, his super powerful hands that could destroy the very planet itself if desired. He wanted to be normal again, not to be a Super Saiyan but just a normal Human woman.  
  
"You will be normal." A voice said and the group looked up. Vegita was standing at the door smiling confidently.   
  
Bulma recognized the grin and said, "You did the Artifical Moon?!"  
  
"You doubt my abilities?" Vegita asked as he crossed his arms. "Ha! Never underestimate a Saiyan's power!"  
  
"Oh, I know that for a fact, Vegita." Hercule said as he gestured to the Gohan sized hole in the wall. "This place can't handle much more."  
  
"Just get the fragments and we'll get this mess straightened out." Vegita ordered as he got out and then looked at Gohan, "Unless you like Videl in Kakarot's body."  
  
"No way!" Gohan said as he stood up. "Let's go!"  
  
*****  
  
The group flew to the desert again, this time with Goku being carried by Piccolo and Chi Chi by Gohan. Videl was carrying Hercule and Vegita was carrying Bulma. After a long trip, the group landed and Vegita let go of his wife.  
  
"Okay, first the shards." Piccolo said as he lay out the shards. They glistened in the starlight.   
  
"Now... stand back." Vegita ordered, "We don't want any more bodyswaps to happen."   
  
The group nodded and went to a nearby cliff, leaving only Goku and Videl to stand next to the broken shards. Videl sighed as he stared at the broken sword. "Well... this is it."  
  
"Yup." Goku nodded as she looked at the shards again. "Nervous?"  
  
"A little." Videl confessed as he held her stomach. "I... never went through anything like this before. I mean... I'm scared."  
  
"Nothing to be nervous about." Goku said as she patted Videl. "You just... wait and see what happens."  
  
"Right..." Videl nodded as he wrung his hands. "Goku... how can you be so calm about this? About everything? I mean... I am in your body and all I did was wreck my father's mansion and come very close to killing Vegita."  
  
Goku shrugged. "Because... things like this have happened to me before. I trust you with my body, Videl. You have a good heart and I know that you have good intentions." He grinned and added, "Besides, I lost my body to a bodyswapper before. It wasn't for that long but... well... once you've had a body swap, the next one doesn't feel so bad."  
  
Videl's jaw dropped as she heard Goku talk about losing one's body like it was a normal thing. Of course, with this odd band of heroes, the abnormal is normal to them. "I guess.... let's get this over with."  
  
The two looked up to see Vegita hovering in mid air with a small glowing white sphere in his hand. He nodded and flung the white ball into the air and he screamed, "LIGHT BURST FORTH!!!"  
  
The small ball exploded with a bright light and hovered in the night sky like the once destroyed moon. It wasn't filled with craters or any shades of gray, however, it was white all over. Goku and Videl looked down to see the shards glowing and flash a bright light over them. The familiar displacement of souls overwhelmed their senses as they slowly passed out.  
  
*****  
  
Gohan watched intensely as he laid Videl's body onto one of the beds at Capsule Corps. Hercule wanted Videl and Goku to be placed at his house, but Bulma insisted that Videl and Goku would get better treatment at the state-of-the-art medical treatment center at the Capsule Corps. He looked over where his father's body was placed.   
  
The two looked so at peace and only asleep. Gohan's heart pounded as he watched Videl sleep in the bed. He wasn't entirely sure if it was Videl or not. The spell may not have worked and Goku and Videl might still be in each other's body. Gohan took Videl's hand into his own and held it firmly with a deep feeling that it was Videl's hand he was holding and not his father's.  
  
He heard a definite moan from where his father's body lay. Gohan looked behind him to see the Saiyan slowly opening his eyes. Chi Chi and Goten were sitting beside him. The man sat up slowly and checked himself. Gohan and the others waited and the man gave a thumbs up. "It worked!" Goku proclaimed.  
  
Chi Chi and Goten squealed with joy as they hugged Goku fiercely. Gohan remained sitting next to Videl but laughed in joy. His father was a man again. His father was his father again. "Oh, Dad, we were so worried about you." Gohan said in relief.  
  
"I missed you so much." Chi Chi whispered as she kissed Goku all over his body. "I'm just so happy to see you as you."  
  
Goku held his wife and grinned. "Me too, Chi Chi..." He whispered as he hugged her and kissed her.   
  
Videl moaned as she opened her eyes. Gohan's hand tightened as Videl slowly sat up. She blinked and then looked down at her body. With her free hand, she felt her face, hair, and down the rest of her body. "I'm... me." Videl sighed in relief as tears came down her face. "I'm me again..."  
  
"Yup! It worked!" Gohan said as he got a tissue and gave it to her. "I'm glad too... it was getting a little freaky having a girlfriend who looked just like Dad."  
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Are you okay?" Goku asked as he stopped his kissing session with Chi Chi. "I mean... I didn't hurt your body that badly right?"  
  
Videl released Gohan's hand and rubbed her shoulder. "I do feel a little sore... but I'm okay. You?"  
  
"A little sore but fine. Nothing a little rest won't handle." Goku grinned as he did a thumbs up.  
  
"Yeah." Videl nodded. "Gohan, can you move? I gotta get out."   
  
"Are you sure?" Gohan asked as he stand up. "You just got back into your body."  
  
"Yes." Videl got out of the bed and stand up. She nodded before realizing that she was falling over. "Gah!" She screamed and then Gohan caught her in his arms.  
  
"Are you okay?" Gohan asked deeply concerned as he helped Videl stand.   
  
"She's fine... she just needs to get her center of balance back." Goku said as he got out and nearly fell back. "Whoa!"  
  
Chi Chi caught him and Goku grinned. "See?"  
  
"I guess." Videl sighed.  
  
"Oh, Videl... I'm sorry about that little date with Sharpener." Goku apologized as he looked down, embarrassed, "I thought he was just giving me dinner for saving his life."  
  
"That's okay." Videl said as she waved her hand. "I'm sure that those people will forget it in the morning." She wasn't entirely sure if it was true or not. There were alot of people there and the public had been getting interested in her social life lately. Maybe no one would take interest in that little scene at the restaurant. **And maybe pigs will fly.** Videl thought as she sighed.  
  
"Yeah, this will all blow over by morning." Gohan said hopefully as he kept Videl steady.  
  
Videl suddenly smirked and flung herself into Gohan's arms and kissed him passionately. Gohan gulped as he kissed back. The two kissed for a long moment before finally pulling themselves away. "How was that?"  
  
"Pretty good." Gohan confessed and then his eyes rolled back and he collapsed onto the floor pulling Videl with him.  
  
Videl sighed as she leaned on her elbow. "We gotta work on the fainting problem."  
  
*****  
  
After Gohan woke up, and everything was straightened out with the Z warriors about who was who. Everyone went home, except for Mr. Buu who was still looking for the swords and no one knew where to find him.  
  
The night passed and morning came.   
  
Videl came out of the mansion as the sun rose dressed in her pajamas with a bathrobe.   
  
Marie, the paper girl, came up and handed the girl the newspaper. "Morning." Marie said as she winked and giggled.  
  
Videl frowned and asked, "What's so funny?"  
  
"Oh come on... where is he?" Marie asked as she looked at the doorway. "Where's the guy?"  
  
"There's no 'guy'." Videl insisted as she blushed brightly.  
  
"Then, who's this?" Marie asked as she unfolded her paper and showed Goku (in Videl's body) being carried off over Gohan's shoulder.  
  
"Er..." Videl blushed even brighter as she put down the paper. "Look, we're just getting started."  
  
"I see..." Marie looked behind her again. "So... did Gohan fight Hercule yet?"  
  
"I'd rather not say..." Videl said as she looked at the holes in the walls. **At least I don't have to worry about being a male Saiyan again.** Videl thought in relief.  
  
"I'm back!" Mr. Buu exclaimed as he ran back with a crystal sword in hand.   
  
Videl blinked as she stepped back from the pink demon. "Oh man..." **Maybe not.**  
  
The End? 


End file.
